memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
19th century
The 19th century CE is defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1800 through the year 1899. Events *The Cardassian Union is established, with the Detapa Council being placed in authority over the Central Command and the Obsidian Order. (DS9: "Defiant") :: Dukat stated that the Cardassian system of government had been in place for more than 500 years. *The Suliban homeworld in Sector 3641 becomes uninhabitable, forcing the species to become nomadic. Many settle in the Tandar sector. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Detained") ;1802 CE: The United States Military Academy at West Point is founded on Earth. The institution will later provide education for United Earth MACO officers. (ENT: "Hatchery") ;1805 CE: The Battle of Trafalgar is fought. On Earth, the current world powers Spain, France, and United Kingdom fight this battle, in which an ancestor of Jean-Luc Picard takes part. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I", Star Trek: Generations) ;1821 CE: Writer John Keats dies in the city of Rome on Earth. The famous poet's premature death was brought on by an entity named Onaya, who helped Keats find his creative voice while feeding on his neural energy. (DS9: "The Muse") ;1836 CE: Following Texas' declaration of independence, Mexican forces led by General Santa Anna surround the Alamo, an old Spanish mission housing 188 Texian "rebels", led by Colonel's Davy Crockett, William B. Travis and Jim Bowie. On 6 March 1836, after a 13 day siege, Santa Anna attacked the mission. Despite a heroic effort by the Texians, Santa Anna is ultimately victorious in eliminating all of the Texians rebels in what history would later remember as the Battle of the Alamo. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night", "Once More Unto the Breach", et al.) ;1860: Abraham Lincoln wins the presidental election. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") ;1860s CE: A group of Humans are abducted from Western North America by the Skagarans, an alien species, which wants to enslave its captives. The Humans are brought to a M-class planet inside the Delphic Expanse where they soon overwhelm their oppressors and start to rebuild their society by founding a Western-like colony. (ENT: "North Star") :The date of the Humans' abduction is given indirectly as "40 years before the first flight of the Wright brothers," placing it around 1863. ;1862 CE: Victor Hugo's "Les Misérables" is published. (DS9: "For the Uniform") , 1864]] ;June, 1864 CE: The Battle of Pine Mountain is fought during Sherman's March to the Sea. Thaddius Riker, an ancestor of William T. Riker, is rescued by Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum, after being injured on a battlefield in the American Civil War. (VOY: "Death Wish") ;September 21, 1866 CE: Birth of H.G. Wells (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars"; VOY: "The 37's"; ENT: "Similitude") ;October 26, 1881 CE: The infamous gunfight at the OK Corral is fought in Tombstone, Arizona on Earth. The event would forever define the violence and lawlessness which has become associated with the Ancient West. (TOS: "Spectre of the Gun") ;1883 CE: The Orient Express, a transcontinental railroad on Earth, begins service between Paris and Istanbul. (TNG: "Emergence") ;1888–1891 CE: The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Jack the Ripper" kills 17 women in London on Earth. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ;1887–1889 CE: Construction of the Eiffel Tower on the Champs de Mars in Paris, France. This structure in puddling furnaceen, 324 meters high, designed by the architect Gustave Eiffel, will last at least until the 24th century. (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris"; DS9: "Homefront" "Paradise Lost") and Data in 1893.]] ;August 13, 1893 CE: Guinan takes up residence in San Francisco on Earth. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I") At approximately the same time, a group of shapeshifters from Devidia II arrive on Earth, using a cholera epidemic as cover to kill Humans in order to steal their neural energy. Crew members from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] follow the Devidians back in time from the 24th century to stop them. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") The 19th century de:19. Jahrhundert fr:19ème siècle nl:19e eeuw